


Love and affection

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Body Worship, Emotions, Established Relationship, Foot Massage, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Sexual Content, back rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill to following promt from the Les Misérables Kink Meme:</p><p>"I need like burning Jean taking him time with Javert and just worshiping the fuck out of his body. Literally and figuratively. Just... give me Javert being his usual self and Jean being so focused on bringing him calm and showing love that it overwhelms him. Bonus points if he cries (not in a sadrousal way though) Bonus Bonus if Jean rims him into a trembling mess. ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD if Javert can't keep quite (even though he tries so hard to)"</p><p>Valjean finds that Javert is feeling tense and stressed, and he does everything he can to get him calm and let him relax.</p><p>Confession: Even though I write erotic fiction about Valjean and Javert from time to time, I don't have the hots for either of them. I don't get aroused when I write it, but my heart just aches and melts because I find them both so absolutely wonderful and endearing. I especially have  a soft spot for Javert, and I'd do anything to do what Valjean does to him in this fic, save for the sexual things. Oh, Javert, how I want to help you relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and affection

“You feel awfully tense, my love.” Valjean’s voice was soft and gentle, and even though Javert knew that he meant well, he couldn’t help but feeling annoyed.  
“I have told you this before, and I will tell you this again. Nothing is wrong with me. I feel perfectly fine.”  
“You are stressed again.”  
“I might be, but I don’t let it concern me, neither should the fact concern you.”  
“But it does. I do care about you, you know that.”  
“Jean…”  
“Please, let me take care of you. That couldn’t hurt, could it?” He gave Javert’s shoulders a gentle rub and then stroked his back softly.  
“Jean, I don’t need to be calmed.”  
“Perhaps you don’t need it, but I want to take care of you even so. Will you let me?”  
Javert sighed. “If you really want to…”  
“Lay down on your stomach.”

When Javert had done that, Valjean straddled him and began stroking his shoulders. The stroking soon turned into harder rubbing and he massaged him with firm but gentle hands, taking his time working out every knot he could feel. He gave his neck some attention too, he thought it was far too stiff and tense, no wonder he often had headaches.  
“I love you so much”, he said, as he started working on his back. Javert couldn’t help but letting out small moans, this was very relaxing, relaxing indeed, and perhaps… Perhaps he really needed it after all. Not that he would admit it, not to himself, not to Valjean.  
“Lay down on your back now. Can I take off your shirt?” Javert didn’t say anything, but he nodded slightly. When his upper body was bare Valjean straddled him again and gently kissed his lips before peppering kisses all over his jaw, moving down to his neck. He slowly worked his way down to his collarbone, giving his shoulders a rub at the same time.  
“You are so beautiful… And when you are relaxed like this, you are even more beautiful. I wish I could see you like this more often. All calm… Breathing slowly, letting out soft sounds of comforts. I love making you feel that way, and I wish that you let me do it now and then, because I can see how good it is for you. Don’t let your pride come in the way. Let me take care of you, as often as you need.” Javert nodded a little again, his eyes closed.

He massaged and stroked his chest, pressing kisses to it, some hard, small kisses, some soft kisses, some slightly open-mouthed ones. “I love you so much, and I want you to know that you are loved. I want to show you how much you mean to me.” He kissed his lips and stroked his arms. Javert couldn’t help it, even though he knew how much Valjean loved him, he felt immensely touched, he took every word and action to his heart at this moment, and he could feel his eyes get slightly wetter.  
Valjean slowly moved down to caress his stomach, kissing that part of him as well, his fingers grazing gently against his waist.  
“You are so beautiful. Your entire body is, I love every single part of it. Your neck, your chest… your strong arms, your stomach, your beautiful legs. But what I love the most is your face, especially when you are calm and relaxed like this. I love hearing you breath so slowly… Mostly I just get to hear that sound when you’re sleeping next to me. Which is another thing I love, laying close to you and just listen to your breath and your heartbeat.” Javert’s lower lip wobbled a little and Valjean noticed it, but he didn’t say anything.  
“Yes, I love your body and your face, your voice and the sound of your heartbeat… But most of all, I love you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He kissed his navel and gave his thighs some strokes. Javert grew hard, both from relaxation and from arousal. This was almost too comfortable. “Can I undress you?” Another nod.  
When his clothes were off Valjean started to kiss his hipbone, he even gave it some small licks. “Such a beautiful, beautiful body.” He moved his lips to Javert’s thighs and replaced the mouth on his hipbone with his hands, touching lightly. He kissed and licked his thighs in a both calming and gentle and rather sensual way. He moved his hands to his thighs and let his lips wander to the inside of them. Javert wanted to stay silent, but he let out a low moan. Valjean smiled, he loved to hear him, he adored the noises of relaxation and arousal. When he had given the thighs attention for a long time he moved to sit by his feet and pressed the soles with his thumbs. Javert sighed happily as Valjean started to massage his feet with hard but loving presses and strokes. Now he felt more touched than before, and at first he didn’t know why, but after a while it occurred to him – he had never gotten a foot massage before.

“Javert”, Valjean said as he seated himself beside his beloved. He gave his erection a gentle stroke, wrapping his hand softly around it and playing with his fingers on it. “Do you want me to please you with my mouth?”  
“Yes.” Valjean smiled at his retort and took a grip around his ankles, pressing his legs upwards. Then he seated himself between his legs and gave his hole a lick.  
“This… Do you want this?”  
“Yes.”  
So Valjean continued. He gave him a sweep with his tongue, he licked on his hole and around it, his tongue moving back and forth. Javert couldn’t hold still, soon his entire body trembled. Valjean licked him with long strokes of his tongue, he knew how much Javert loved that, and this got a few more, slightly embarrassed, moans out of him. He slowly inserted his tongue in him, and now several gasps were heard. He made sure his hand was warm, then he wrapped it around his lover’s cock, stroking it slowly. Javert really tried to keep still and be quiet, but this was absolutely impossible, and much to his annoyance he let out a whimper. He forgot about it quickly, though, and just enjoyed the situation. It didn’t take much longer for him to come, and the orgasm wasn’t an overwhelming one, it was mild, it almost felt soft and, well, comfortable. He felt utterly at ease when Valjean laid down beside him, on his stomach.  
“You were wonderful to me”, Javert had to confess. “Wonderful. And I love you too, even though I don’t say it as often as you do.”  
“I know that you do, darling.” Valjean smiled and put his arm across Javert’s chest. Both of the men closed their eyes and breathed very calmly.


End file.
